The Other Arrangement
by suicideblondie
Summary: He leaned back and looked forward once again. There in the corner was a black shadow. He frowned. There shouldn’t be any shadows at this time in the morning. He swung the chair around to look in the opposing corner... There it was again…it seemed t
1. Prologue

Hermione's frizzled brown hair flew back and forth as she paced the room.  
  
She shoved her fists into the pocket on the front of her baby blue hoody as she sat down on the soft covers of her bed.  
  
Reluctantly she grabbed the letter sitting just to her left and read it over, making sure she hadn't misread the it the first nine times.  
  
"Malfoy, head boy?" Hermione sighed. How was she to get through her last year?  
  
"This is impossible, absolutely impossible...that rat is going to be?....ugh. Dumbledore must have made a mistake" 


	2. Visitors

The doorbell rang. Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes and faced her alarm clock. Nine. Who would come to her door at this hour? Her parents were gone for the week so Hermione would have to get the door herself. Ugh...the effort it took to drag yourself out of bed at this hour.  
  
"Uh...."she rolled over again. Dumbledores letter was sitting there. She pushed it off her bed and got up swing her legs over the side of her mattress. Hurriedly she shuffled down the stairs. Hermione opened the door and yawned her eyes still half closed. "Yes?" she asked, not really noticing who was standing in to doorway.  
  
"HERMINONE!" shrieked a girly voice, and suddenly Hermione was wrapped in arms.  
  
"Huh? Oh Pavarti.... I forgot you were coming over. Yes its nice to see you too." Hermione said. Pavarti walked into the large hall and dropped her bag. It landed on the tile floor with a loud thunk. "Um....Pavarti....What exactly did you bring?"  
  
"Oh a few things...a couple hair tools...some makeup...that's about it." She giggled, her dark curls bouncing around her face. "I have a big surprise for you Hermione!"  
  
  
  
Draco picked up the letter once again. "God....what was Dumbledore thinking?" He walked down his stairs yawning . Draco turned into his fathers office and sat in the leather chair, staring at the letter. "Ugh....whatever." And he dropped the paper into the wastepaper basket. Finally he reached over and switched the laptop on his fathers desk on. "I don't even know why he has one of these....."  
  
"Draco! Get in here now your breakfast is getting cold!" his mother screamed.  
  
"I'm not hungry Mum!" he yelled back. He leaned back and looked forward once again. There in the corner was a black shadow. He frowned. There shouldn't be any shadows at this time in the morning. He swung the chair around to look in the opposing corner.. There it was again...it seemed to be growing. Colour started dancing around the room slowly. He closed his eyes and then opened them again...the bright shapes were dancing even more wildly. "Stop...."he whispered "stop...." He breathed in deep before passing out.  
  
  
  
"Draco-are you okay?" someone asked shaking his limp body. "Wake up buddy, come on!"  
  
"Huh?" Draco flinched in pain, his hand on the back of his head. "Oh...ouch. Where the bloody....."he said sleepily, his words barely audible.  
  
"At the hospital Draco...your at the hospital?" the visitor answered. " Are you gonna ask who I am now?"  
  
"Actually...."he commented, laying back down with his eyes closed.  
  
"Good lord Draco, you must have really hit your head hard! Its me!" the boy said...talking like Draco should have known him. When Draco just looked at him with confused eyes and an arched eyebrow he knew his friends sight couldn't be fully restored. "Ugh Draco! Its me – Crabbe."  
  
"Oh of course...sorry Crabbe" he shook his head as though some memory should have come back. Right his best friend in Slytherin.....how could he have forgotten? "What happened? Why am I here?"  
  
"It's a long story....do I have to?" the fat Slytherin whined.  
  
"Nevermind" Draco said irritably...Crabbe was so....lazy. He lifted himself up against the white pillows so he could sit up. His gaze drifted to the end of his bed. "Holy crap there's a cast on my leg!" he shouted in alarm.  
  
"Yes" Crabbe said silencing him ".....the nurses say you fell at a bit of an awkward angle. 


	3. Guest

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K. Rowlings characters or settings [sniffel]. But I do own Diosa. She is mine (evillaugh). Anyways thank you CRYSTAL FOR THE ONLY REVIEW lol come on ppl plz review.  
  
Anyways  
  
The Other Arrangement:  
  
Chapter 2: Guest  
  
Harry yawned, straightened his glasses on his nose and turned back to the large window, staring out into the sunrise. Here, living with the Dursleys was the utmost-boring thing. And it was summer. He was supposed to be enjoying himself, he was supposed to be happy that he had no school. But he wasn't, he was actually counting down the days until school, and what was even more outrageous, he looked forward to trying to finish Snape's essay on "How Healing Potions Were Composed During Prehistoric Ages" that night. Crack. Something hard and small hit his window.  
  
"What...." He murmured, pressing his face against the window to see who  
was outside. "Dumbledore?!" Harry yelled in shock "what?!" He unlatched the window and opened it, only to find the old wizard with the long grey beard sitting cross legged on the Dursley's car examining the rock Harry guessed he was about to throw. Dumbledore lifted his arm about to throw the second rock when he noticed Harry.  
  
"Ah...Harry, dear boy, would you be so kind as to come down here for just a moment. I need to go over something." He said smiling in his odd sort of ' I am up to no good' kind of smile.  
  
"Um...of course Professor." Harry stuttered, thinking he had done something wrong_...hmm, nothing came to mind_. "Be down in a moment." Careful not to make any loud noises that would wake the sleeping family, he gave Dumbledore one last glance then latched the window and headed out into the hall. Tiptoeing down the stairs was hard. The weight Dudley carried when he would run up and down the stairs in the mornings that Harry had to spend in the closet underneath the stairs had caused serious damage to the flight. Every time he tread on a new step it would squeak loudly, hoping not to be heard; he rushed down the stairs quickly. He quietly unlocked the front door and slid out. Harry jogged quickly around the brick corner of the garage to Dumbledore. He was sitting inside the car now. 'Uh...' Harry thought to himself '_Stupid, stupid charm 'Alo Hamora'_.' Harry looked up just in time to see the Professors hand on the horn. "NO! NO PROFESSER....DO NOT HIT THE WHEEL!" he yelled out, racing towards the car.  
  
"Oh, so sorry my dear boy...forgot the noise these silly things make. Anyhow..." he said getting out of the car. He slammed the door a little too hard for Harry's comfort. "...onto the matters I came here to talk to you about."  
  
"Ah yes Professor, I was wondering about those very matters." Harry said wringing his hands together in anticipation.  
  
"Oh, Harry" Dumbledore said chuckling, "do not worry, you are in no trouble what so ever, or at least not that I know of." He smirked. "There are some mages you see, and they have had, well Harry, they had some troubles. They just aren't the greatest people" he said putting an arm around Harry's shoulders. "And the worst thing was, they were highly trusted Aurors that betrayed many of the secrets of the Order of the Phoenix to the Dark Lord. The good thing was that the couple was caught and going to Azkaban, probably this very moment. The thing that you need to worry about is their daughter, Diosa. She is just the same age as you, and needs somewhere to stay...at least for the summer. She has no connectable relatives we can find right now. Do not worry, I will talk to the Dursley's when they wake, but will this be alright with you? She's a very bright girl, very pretty too." He elbowed Harry in the side playfully.  
  
"Uh, of course Professor. Why don't you come in until the Dursley's wake up. I am sure it would be a lovely surprise for them to see when they come downstairs for breakfast." Harry said smiling. He could just imagine Uncle Vernon's face when he saw the grey old wizard on one of their new couches. Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to catch on. "Alright Harry, I think I will," he said as they walked back into the house." as long as you promise that you have some tea would could make up."  
  
"Of course Professor." Harry answered rushing into the kitchen to put on the kettle.  
  
"No, no, no, boy. This is how we do it." From the couch he levitated the teabag, flicked his wand and two cups of steaming hot tea were on the counter.  
  
"Sure" Harry said, bringing the mug of hot tea over to  
Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
"Um...and what kind of surprise would this be?" Hermione asked, full of  
curiosity.  
  
"I am giving you a major makeover!" Pavarti squealed.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something?" Hermione asked leading her  
guest into the kitchen. She pulled a jug or orange juice out of the  
fridge and poured two cups.  
  
"No...you just need a little sprucing up. I mean it's your last year you  
want to look gorgeous right?"  
  
"Sure" Hermione answered full of sarcasm.  
  
"Okay that's it." Pavarti pulled on Hermione's arm all the way up to  
her room and basiclly threw her on the bed. "Okay. Step number one.  
Eyebrows."  
  
"What's wrong with my eyebrows?" she whined, getting up and staring at  
herself in the mirror.  
  
"Oh nothing at all hun, that is if you like hairy caterpillars  
crawling across your face." She responded. Pavarti pulled a pair of  
tweezers out of her bag. "You ready?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be" Hermione answered and sat back down on her  
bed. 


	4. Revision

Disclaimer: sniffel I don't own any of the setting or characters from that genius J.K Rowling's stories. Hehehehe but I do own Diosa.  
  
REVIEW PPL REVIEW  
  
The Other Arrangement  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Revision  
  
A few hours after Pavarti arrived at her house, Hermione studied herself in the mirror. 'Wow, what a difference' she thought, running her hand through her newly straightened hair.  
  
"You like the hair hey? You can keep this straightener, I have a few at home."  
  
"Thanks so much Pavarti." Hermiones makeup was so subtle but changed the look of her face. She had a shear bronze up to her crease, eyeliner smudged at the ends of her eye and mascara. Shimmery pink blush gave her a hint of colour, all she needed to do was grab gloss and go.  
  
"You look gorgeous Hermione, really." Pavarti commented. "Especially your brows."  
  
'Yes.' Hermione thought, running a solitary finger across her now crisp, rounded brows. 'Pavarti had done the impossible, she tamed my eyebrows!'  
  
"But we aren't done yet." Pavarti added a smile on her face.  
  
"We aren't?" Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Of course not silly! There is this thing called shopping."  
  
"Ugh...fine" Hermione said reluctantly. She pulled on her regular striped fleece sweatshirt and baggy jeans, grabbed her purse and keys and headed outside and towards the driveway where Pavarti's silver convertible was parked on an angle. She didn't bother to unlock the door and climbed right over the door and slumped into the seat. Pavarti looked at her like she was crazy, laughed it off and got into the car on the driver's side. She shoved the key into the ignition and pulled the gear back into drive.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"For the shopping....er...I guess, for your driving? No. Haha" Hermione replied smiling.  
  
"Er you make me mad" she punched her friend in the arm and laughed again. She stepped on the peddle and they went veering forward.  
  
  
  
Hours later they returned from the muggle mall and resided to Hermiones room. They tried on the many outfits that were purchased happily, Hermione not regretting the fact they had gone shopping so much anymore.  
  
"I never knew these actually fit me!" she said studying herself in the mirror.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You have such a great body!" Pavarti replied surprised.  
  
"Really? No....." Hermione asked holding up a pair of black pinstripe pants.  
  
"Yeah...but I gotta be going" Pavarti said lifting herself off the bed and putting down her friends next item of clothing. She hugged Hermione. "I told some mates from the States that are up here visiting I'd meet'em down at Diagon Alley. See yah Hermione!" Pavarti smiled and led herself outside.  
  
When her friend had left, Hermione plopped down on her bed, propped her head up on a pillow and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. She finally decided on a romantic flick. But it didn't matter, she'd probably doze off anyways. Who knew shopping was so tiring?  
  
  
  
She awoke to the noise of her phone ringing. Once again she had been awaken from a peaceful dream. After a few rings Hermione picked up the phone. She was surprised to hear Pavarti's voice on the other end.  
  
"Pavarti?"  
  
"Yeah...hey."  
  
"Why do you sound so weird?"  
  
"My ribs are a little sore."  
  
"Why......?"  
  
"Well see...can you bring me some doughnuts...the food here is awful."  
  
"The food where?!"  
  
"At the hospital?"  
  
"At the hospital!!??"  
  
"Yeah...anyways those doughnuts..."  
  
"Why are you at the hospital?"  
  
"Can we talk about it later? I'm starving!"  
  
"Ugh. Fine be there soon."  
  
"Thanks – and remember those doughnuts"  
  
"Wait, what room are you in?"  
  
"164, down in the emergency wing."  
  
"Ok. See yah then hun."  
  
  
  
Harry glanced down at his watch. It was now noon and the  
Dursleys hadn't woken up yet. Or at least that's what they wanted him to believe.  
  
"Why don't you go up and check on them....." Dumbledore suggested, a  
twinkle in his eye. He was obviously suspecting the same plot as  
Harry.  
  
"Ah professer what an extraordinary idea." Harry said mounting the stairs. Then leaning back so he could see the Headmaster through the doorway, he added." I do believe they will be down soon." Dumbledore chuckled and he continued up the stairs. Harry rounded the corner and headed down the hall towards his aunt and uncles bedroom. He had no doubt they weren't in there. He took the handle on the door and slowly turned it to the right pushing slowly as he went. The room was dark. Flipping on a light he slammed the door closed.  
  
"Aunt Petunia? Uncle Vernon?" he asked trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Boy, what are you doing in here?" his Uncle Vernon replied all to quickly and shakily to be believable.  
  
"Oh, I just thought that perhaps you and Aunt Petunia would like to have some of the crumpets and tea I have ready downstairs." Harry suggested. He had to hold his tongue when the lump that was at the bottom of their bed moved, obviously interested at the mention of food.  
  
"No, I rather think it is too early." His Aunt Petunia said quickly sitting bolt upright in bed.  
  
"But Aunt Petunia, it is noon, you are usually up far earlier than this!" he complained.  
  
"We are sleeping in." she said sternly.  
  
Harry sighed. "There is a wizard downstairs. The Headmaster of my school actually. I think you want to meet this WIZARD" he said, his voice raising to emphasize the word wizard.  
  
"Shut your mouth boy, we don't need the neighbours hearing. Dudley – out of there." She said poking at the lump that had resided at the foot of the bed once again. It moved towards the end of the sheets and its ugly head popped out. Harry left the room humming on the way down to the front room.  
  
"They'll be down soon Professor." He said to the grey wizard.  
  
  
  
Draco watched as the hospital attendants wheeled another victim into  
the stall beside  
him. He moved the curtains to get a better look. It was obviously  
someone who had been in a car  
accident. She wasn't horribly wrecked he noticed, but like him had a  
broken leg, and her torso  
was wrapped in gauze. It was easy to tell there was some bleeding,  
but the nurses were sure  
she would be ok. The girl turned her head towards Draco, she could  
obviously tell someone was  
looking at her. Draco jerked back in surprise. "Pavarti?"  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing in here?"  
  
He didn't want to admit to her that he had fainted out of nowhere. "I fell, I broke my leg" he lied. "What did you do?"  
  
"I was coming back from Hermiones on my way to Diagon alley" Dracos stomach flip flopped at the mention of Hermiones name. What was that about? "Crashed into a car that swerved out of their lane."  
  
At this point a flustered girl came rushing into their ward. She basically threw her purse and key onto the bedside table in between Draco and Pavarti and kneeled beside her friend. She handed her a box of doughnuts and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"I got here ast fast as I could Pavarti, are you ok?!" She looked towards Pavarti's leg. "Broken?" She asked.  
  
"Yep." Pavarti answered shoving a doughnut into her mouth. "Thanks for being her 'Mione. I hope this wasn't too much trouble."  
  
"No, never."  
  
So "she" was Hermione. Wow, she had changed a lot Draco thought. She was beautiful, beautiful he thought, but still the enemy.  
  
Hermione turned around feeling eyes on her back. "Malfoy!?"  
  
"Funny," he said coolly," I got the same reception from your friend."  
  
"Why are you here?!"  
  
He pointed to his leg. "Notice the cast?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
She turned back to Pavarti. "Get some rest ok? I'll stay here – just  
over there." She pointed to a waiting chair in the corner of the room.  
  
"God you sound like the nurses." Pavarti said jokingly. "Thanks  
for staying 'Mione, it means a lot."  
  
Hermione replied laughing, "Like I'd actually leave you here". 


End file.
